


Desires of the Abyss

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: You wanted to save him from the Abyss, but you couldn't. So you found out where he is and decided to kill him instead, to let his body rest and stop him from tainting his pride further. Will you succeed or will you meet the same fate as him?This is reader's encounter with Artorias. Takes place at the bossfight area ingame. But things go very differently than in the game.(Reader is unspecified, can be male or female.)
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Desires of the Abyss

You once were a dear friend of Artorias, and you mourn him now like he is no longer alive. That thing consumed by the Abyss is no longer him. That's why you walked to the place where he was supposed to dwell to give him one last act of kindness, to let his body rest. As you get closer, you get nervous. You don't feel very comfortable with the idea of fighting him. You have your best armor and weapon on you, but that doesn't mean you are certain to win.

You walk through the mist covering the entrance of the round building, and there, in the middle of the empty space, you see a creature of some kind. You don't have much time to think about it, in just seconds Artorias jumps from somewhere, kills the creature, and speaks to you.

“Whatever thou art, stay away. Soon...I will be consumed. By ‘them’, by the dark...”

His distorted, tainted voice almost brings tears to your eyes. _"Artorias. I want to help you. I want to save you,"_ you want to say, but you have to stay strong, you are here to kill him, he can't be saved now.

“I beg of thee… The spread of the Abyss… Must be stopped.“

These are his final words to you. Then you see him losing to the Abyss, and he screams, the sound is so dark that it seems inhuman. He surely must be in so much pain and the only thing you can do to stop it is to kill him.

You run at him with your weapon, but he is much faster than he used to be. From close, you can see in detail how tendrils of darkness envelop him like a mist, and he truly is consumed, but you can't stop feeling bad for him, feeling remorse for attacking your close friend. He dodges all the hits from your sword fairly easily, but you have quite the trouble blocking his. He's so much stronger than he used to be. You wonder if you deserve to die because you were unable to save him, failed to reach him before it was too late.

He charges at you, inhumanly fast, and you can't dodge. You feel his sword pierce your chest, and you try to look into his eyes as you die, but you can't see his face, it's covered by the Abyss. You feel pain beyond anything you ever felt, but your eyes widen in shock, as you feel the tendrils coiling around the sword, moving and sinking into your chest. The Abyss touches you and explores every bit of your body, and it won't let you die. It clouds your thoughts. It feels like a poison spreading through you. It's very possessive, and you fight it, you don’t want to end up like him, it’s fate worse than death.

Artorias takes his sword out of your chest, and sheaths it, knowing that you won't attack him anymore. You try to fight the Abyss so much but eventually you let it consume you, it has flown into you and nothing can stop it, it can do whatever it wants with you. You wanted to save Artorias, save his soul, but you are going to be just like him now. Blackness envelops your chest, healing your wound, and you feel it plague your thoughts, taking control over them. The Abyss feels intoxicating. You are falling in love with it. But at the same time the remains of your former self scream in you, wanting to be free again. You hate it, the feeling of losing control over your body. You feel the Abyss silence all that used to be you.

You feel all of your darkest desires being explored by the Abyss, and it feels like it laughs at you. You feel shame wash over you, when the dark Abyss touches all over your body like a mockery of seduction. You can't resist when you feel the dark tendrils that were touching you being replaced by Artorias' hands, pulling you closer, and you feel that the Abyss is amused and it wants more, to defile both of your bodies and minds.

You are suddenly forced into a kiss, it's violent and biting and you realize that Abyss has a taste on Artorias’ tongue, but you can't exactly name it. You feel it enter your mouth from his, more and more of it sneaking into your body by any means possible.

You finally see Artorias' face. He looks exactly the same like when he was still himself, just his eyes changed, they’re devoid of their former warmth and care. You hate the fact that you couldn’t save him from becoming _this_. His eyes are looking so empty and dark but mostly hungry, and you wonder if he hungers for you, if he will claim your body. You suppose it's not up to you or him to decide, you are at mercy of pure darkness manifested in the form of the Abyss...

Your thoughts are no longer your own, and you wonder if Artorias knows them too, or if it's only the Abyss reading your mind. It feels wrong, so wrong. Despite _how absolutely wrong it is_ you feel desire rising through your body, and you pull Artorias closer, touching his strong body with your hands. You know that these feelings are not your own, but it's so easy to get lost in the desire that the Abyss planted into your mind. It’s the strongest desire you ever felt towards somebody.

Your trembling hands hungrily strip off all pieces of Artorias' armor and he eagerly does the same to you. Despite him being naked, you don't get to see his body, because it's covered by tendrils of darkness just like your own now. It’s unsettling, you would have loved to see if his body changed somehow. He violently forces you to your knees, and shoves his hard cock into your mouth. You couldn’t resist even if you wanted to, so you lose yourself in to moment, and suck him, trying to bring him as much pleasure as you can. He moans when you pleasure him, but the sounds are terrifying and inhuman, and you almost wish for him to shut up. You feel a strange fluid on your tongue, which is probably precum, but it tastes strange, so it too must be tainted by the Abyss. Surely the Abyss left no place in him untouched.

He is impatient, and he doesn’t let you continue for more than a few minutes. He grabs your hair and pushes your face to the dirt, then moves behind you, and knowing what is going to happen, you obediently lift your ass up for him to use. Your breathing is uneven and you tremble a bit, scared by this monster that is going to claim your body. You doubt that Artorias is still conscious and present in his body. The sounds he makes can’t belong to a human.

You feel him pressing against you from behind, and you soon his hard dick presses against your hole. You moan from pain and pleasure, stretched too much when he forces his huge dick inside. He's moist with precum, his cock is basically leaking, so he slides in with ease. He gives you a few moments to adjust before moving in and out, fucking you hard. Your eyes roll back when you feel something else enter you, too. The tendrils of darkness force their way into you around his cock, spreading you further, too much that it hurts, but somehow you love the pain, it mixes sweetly with pleasure, making you almost come right away. You want more and more, you turn to lay on your back, so you can stare into those twisted eyes while he fucks you. You pull him closer, forcing his dick deeper inside and kissing him once more. He bites your lips to the point of bleeding, and he moans at the taste of your blood in his mouth. He sucks your bleeding lip and moans again when he tastes more blood.

" _Ahh_ , Arto... rias, more," you moan, _"Destroy... me,"_ you whisper when you feel him move and bite your neck. A bruise will form there for sure, he doesn't bite gently like a lover, he bites you like an animal would bite into its prey. At this point you don’t care if you will get torn apart by him, you want to be consumed, you need it. He’s absolutely terrifying and inhuman but you don’t care and put your arms around his neck.

He doesn’t like that. He grabs your wrists and pins them to the ground above your head, holding them easily with one of his hands. You try to resist, weakly, because he’s hurting you and crashing your wrists, _are the bones breaking?_ You have no idea, you can feel how he loves it, and he bites you more, on your chest and shoulders, and you scream and bleed a lot but you know the Abyss will heal you so it’s fine. It’s _fine_.

Soon you get used to the pain and feel pleasure envelop you again, take over you, and you moan just like him, _oh no, you are starting to sound like him, your voice is changing, it’s terrifying…_ You are losing control of your body. You are begging for more and he goes faster and harder and bites you deeper and the pleasure, and the pain… It’s too much, you are coming, and it’s nothing like you ever felt in your life, it last so long, and it’s so strong, you scream with pleasure, it takes over you completely, and before it’s over, you hear Artorias getting closer too.

"Ahh, I am going to come," you hear him say in a voice that doesn't sound human at all. _Is he there somewhere in his body or is this only the Abyss speaking?_ You wonder and seconds later you feel him come inside you, but his expression doesn't look like he’s having an orgasm, the Abyss is shooting from his dick deep inside your hole, and Artorias looks like it hurts him, his face is pure agony.

He relaxes soon, moaning as he pulls out, and you see black sticky darkness leaking from your hole. You are tempted to put some of it on your fingers and lick it, but you resist the temptation, and hug Artorias who fell down and now is laying on top of you. It is at least a little comfort you can provide to his body that is no longer his own. He doesn’t move but he trembles in your embrace.

 _Maybe the Abyss is so cruel that it used his body to claim you and now it returned his body to him so he can see what he’s done_. The thought sends shivers down your spine. You hug him tighter and lay there and close your eyes. You feel the ground around you disappear, and you are moved somewhere _\- into the Abyss itself_? Nothing else exists here, just you and Artorias and the Abyss. You belong to the Abyss now. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the dialogue (which is more of a monologue) in the beginning, I used lines from Artorias' voice that was recorded to be used in the cutscene before you fight him but was not used in the final game.


End file.
